Amiga mía
by chibikaita
Summary: Songfic: Reflexiones de seiya, luego de despedirse de serena, dejandola con darien


**Amiga mía**

**Cantante: Alejandro Sanz**

Me he alejado de ti por el que el destino lo ha querido, así como quiso que te encontrara, pero si me lo hubieras pedido yo me quedaba a tu lado, si me hubieses dado una esperanza, pero no tenias ojos para nadie más que para él, yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que de llegar el momento lo elegirías a él, pero yo... yo pense que quizás... tu y yo podriamos tener un final feliz... fui un tonto, lo sé, pero creía que no perdía nada soñando, soñando que un día tu también soñarías conmigo ¿por que tuve que despertar¿Por qué tuve que chocar con la realidad? Con mi triste realidad, en donde sólo soy tu amigo y él es tu vida entera.

_Amiga mia, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
Que me confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche_

_Y que enloquece con cada botón que  
Te desabrochas pensando en su manos._

Lo he visto una sola vez, cuando sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos al separarme de ti, en ese momento lo vi sonriendo por tenerte en sus brazos, sonriendo por haberte encontrado y confiezo que lo odie, lo odie... él se quedaría a tu lado, él... él... él que te causó tanto dolor¿por qué él? él te hizo llorar tantas veces, y yo que estuve pendiente de ti, yo que estube a tu lado... no lo entiendo ¿qué hice mal?... ¿por que no me elegiste a mi? Yo jamás me hubiera alejado de ti, yo no hubiera permitido que lloraras por mi como lo hiciste por él esa tarde de lluvia, yo no te causaría ese dolor.

  
_Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
Una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
Escucharme nombrarle.  
!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
_

Ten por seguro, que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si tu felicidad está a su lado, pues aunque se me muera el alma en el intento, no me voy a interponer, intenté hacerte feliz todo este tiempo, pero jamás pude lograr obtener una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera como las que le das a él.

  
_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
Que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
_

Espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame como tú le amas a él, aunque dudo que pueda amar a alguien como te amo a ti, mi Bombón, quise olvidarte, pero, me he dado cuenta que es imposible, te traigo impregnada en mi, serás por siempre mi musa, mi alma, mi vida, mi amada, aunque tu sólo quieras ser mi amiga.

  
_Amiga mía, ójala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
De pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
No es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;  
Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
_

Aún recuerdo tus palabras, siempre seremos grandes amigos... si eso deseas eso seremos, seremos amigos, porque si esa es la unica forma de estar cerca tuyo, no la voy a desaprovechar, siempre estaré cuando me necesitas, y así quizás algún día veas en mi lo que yo veo en ti.

  
_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga._

Ahora estoy...estoy ...es gracioso o cruel, estoy llorando como tú llorabas por él, pero no tengo a nadie que intente consalarme

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
Que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...  
_

Lo envidio, aunque se que el sabrá cuidarte, sé quedaría su vida por ti, pero yo tambien lo haría, no hay nada que yo haría por ti...

  
_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ójala pudiera mandar en el alma y en la libertad,  
Que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
_

Debería saber que el principe y la princesa siempre terminan juntos, quizás encuentre a la mía y deje de desear a la de otro, aunque prefiero pensar por el momento, que algún día ese otro deje de interesarse en mi princesa, en mi bombón

  
_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga._

Te amo, te amo, se que esperas que te olvide, pero lamento decirte que no te voy a olvidar por que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo más valioso que tengo es tu amistad, ya que con ella tengo un poco de tu amor.


End file.
